Icecream fever
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo est toujours dans sa chambre, les autres ont trouvé un moyen de l'en faire sortir, pour savoir le quel, il faut lire.


_Troisième et dernier volet de la série des "Ice-cream". Profitez en bien ce sera le dernier._

* * *

**Ice-cream Fever**

Duo se tenait sur son lit, tourné vers la fenêtre, les jambes reppliées contre le torse et les yeux baissés son bras gauche entourait ses genoux, l'autre reposait sur les draps.

Il ne savait que faire ni comment réagir.

Il avait honte.

Depuis que Heero lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était le seul responsable de la disparition d'une part conséquente de sa provision de crème glacée, il avait honte d'avoir osé accuser ses amis de la sorte.

Personne ne semblait lui tenir rigueur de cela, mais il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner lui même.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il savait.

Deux jours qu'il cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Deux jours qu'il ne trouvait rien.

Deux jours de plus sans oser quitter sa chambre de peur de devoir affronter le regard de ses compagnons d'armes.

Il n'osait même plus les nommer ses amis.

Ne les avait il pas en quelque sorte trahis en se montrant si catégorique dans ses accusations ?

Il est encore en train de se tourmenter lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Heero.

Le visage du japonais est fermé, son regard impossible à déchiffrer.

Duo le voit s'avancer vers lui et se recule instinctivement, jusqu'à toucher le mur.

Pas qu'il ait vraiment peur de lui. Simplement par réflexe.

Il ferme les yeux lorsque Heero tend le bras pour le saisir. Il sent la main du métis se refermer sur son poignet et le tirer en avant. Sa position le place très vite en équilibre instable et comme Heero continue à tirer sur son bras, il finit par basculer en avant, mais deux bras solides le retiennent et le soulèvent. Il se sent emporté dans les airs puis atterit en douceur sur une surface dure qui se met très vite en mouvement. L'une des mains d'Heero le maintient dans cette position et il se résigne à rouvrir les yeux afin de comprendre où il se trouve et surtout où ils se dirigent.

Il réalise immédiatement que ce sur lequel il repose est tout simplement l'épaule de Heero.

Pour le coup il en est si surpris qu'il ne pense pas à se débattre.

Quand à leur destination, ils se dirigent tout simplement vers l'escalier.

Heero descend posément les marches, passe la porte de la cuisine et marque un temps d'arret.

Trois regards se tournent vers lui, attentifs, mais nullement surpris de le voir transporter le natté comme un vulgaire sac.

Le sac en question s'agite un peu en sentant son transporteur cesser sa progression.

Sa voix s'élève, un peu plaintive et pour le moins inquiète.

- Heero ! Tu peux me dire ce que nous faisons dans la cuisine ?

Placé comme il est il ne peut voir les trois autres et, en temps normal, Wufei ne se priverait pas pour lui lancer une pique, comme le natté se permet de le faire si souvent pour lui.

Mais le moment ne se prête pas à l'ironie ni à la moindre plaisanterie et aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce n'a envie de rire.

Pour tous les cinq ces derniers jours ont été comme une éternité. Ils veulent que tout redevienne comme avant.

Quatre veulent retrouver le Duo qu'ils connaissent et qu'ils aiment. Ils veulent revoir son sourire et sa joie de vivre.

Le cinquième lui veut se faire pardonner.

Heero fait encore quelques pas et pose avec précaution son colis sur le sol.

Duo découvre alors les trois autres pilotes et s'empourpre violement.

Sans la main qu'Heero referme sur son bras il aurait filé sans demander son reste pour se réfugier à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Mais aucun de ses compagnons ne l'entend ainsi.

- Duo, s'il te plaît, viens t'assoir. Appelle Quatre d'une voix douce.

L'interpelé avalle sa salive de façon on ne peut moins discrète et ne fais pas un seul geste en direction de la table.

Quelques minutes passent.

Duo ne bouge pas.

Finalement Wufei se lasse d'attendre et se décide à intervenir. Libérant le bras de Duo de la main d'Heero il remorque le natté jusqu'à la table, écarte une chaise d'un coup de pied et l'oblige à prendre place.

- Assis !

Contre toute attente il est obéit et s'estimant satisfait il s'assoit à son tour. Heero se place de l'autre côté de l'américain qui, malgré une forte envie de fuir, n'ose pas faire un seul mouvement.

Quatre et Trowa posent sur la table plusieurs bols, quatre pour être précis, ils en poussent deux qu'ils font glisser vers Heero et Wufei et gardent les deux autres.

Duo réalise que les bols sont emplis de ses crèmes glacées.

- Duo, on est vraiment désolés, mais tu ne nous laisse pas le choix. Déclare Quatre.

Et il plonge sa cuillère dans son bol, la remplit et la porte à sa bouche, imité par les trois autres. Sous les yeux écarquillés de Duo les quatre autres pilotes vident leurs bols avec application. Engloutissant SA crème glacée. Il les regarde faire avec stupéfaction.

Il a du mal à croire que c'est vrai.

Qu'ils sont en train de faire CA.

Sous SES yeux qui plus est.

Les bols vidés quatre regards un peu inquiets se tournent vers lui.

Quatre croise discrètement les doigts sous la table.

Pas qu'il soit superstitieux.

Mais parfois, on a bien besoin d'un peu de chance en plus.

Wufei récite mentalement une prière à l'intention de ses ancêtres.

Histoire qu'ils n'oublient pas de garder un oeil sur lui.

Trowa place ses pieds de façon à pouvoir se lever le plus rapidement possible.

Après tout, les actions rapides sont celles qui ont le plus de chance d'aboutir à un résultat.

Et Heero...

Heero lui ne bouge pas.

Il a confiance en lui et en sa force.

La bouche de Duo s'ouvre et les autres se tendent dans l'attente d'une nouvelle explosion. Mais rien ne vient. Après quelques minutes de silence et de béance inhabituelles la bouche de Duo se referme et ses lèvres se mettent à trembler.

- Duo ? Tente Quatre avec soucis.

Les yeux violets se tournent vers lui.

- Boys don't cry... murmure le natté.

Puis il éclate en sanglots.

Les autres pilotes s'empressent autour de lui.

Il sent des bras l'étreindre, chauds et rassurants. Très vite il se sent mieux et il se laisse aller contre eux et ferme les yeux. Pendant quelques minutes ils restent ainsi, blottis les uns contre les autres puis Duo repousse ses partenaires et les contemple d'un air songeur.

- Merci... j'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir... Dit il d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Heero essuie du bout des doigts les larmes qui s'accrochent encore aux joues rondes du natté.

- Non. Déclare doucement Quatre. C'est nous qui avons de la chance que tu sois avec nous. Nous avons eu très peur de te perdre ces derniers jours. Je suis content que cette idée ait fonctionnée.

Duo tourne la tête vers lui.

- Je présume que c'est toi qui l'a eue.

Mais le blond secoue la tête en signe de négation.

- Non.

Duo fronce les sourcils, Quatre est d'ordinaire le stratège du groupe, qui d'autre que lui a pu avoir une telle idée ?

- Ce n'est pas toi ?

- Non. Sourit Quatre avec amusement.

- C'est moi. Avoue Heero.

Duo en reste perplexe, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Heero.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour te faire réagir.

Duo se lève et noue ses bras autour du cou du japonais, dépose un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- Merci Hee-chan... merci à tous encore une fois.

Puis il quitte la cuisine, mais marque une pause sur le pas de la porte.

- Dis moi Wufei, je me trompe ou tu affirmais que tu ne mangerais jamais de mes crèmes glacées ? Je savais bien que tu mentais, gourmand va !

Puis il disparaît dans le couloir. Wufei en reste muet de saisissement puis éclate.

- Maxwell !!!

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures, lorsqu'un des pilotes se glisse hors d'une chambre et descend silencieusement l'escalier avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et de s'y affairer quelques minutes avant de ressortir et de marquer une pause près de la porte, le temps de se livrer à une action rapide dont il jauge le résultat avant de repartir en souriant avec satisfaction.

A nouveau il emprunte l'escalier et regagne sa chambre, là il se couche et tend l'oreille, guettant le moindre bruit de pas. Lorsqu'il perçoit enfin ce qu'il attend il sourit plus largement encore.

" Cette fois, personne n'aura de doutes, même pas toi."

Celui qu'il a entendu passer descend à sont tour l'escalier et s'avance vers la porte de la cuisine. Il fait chaud et il a très envie d'un verre d'eau. Mais lorsqu'il pousse la porte une bassine posée en équilibre sur le dessus lui tombe dessus l'inondant d'une susbtance froide et poisseuse. Il ne peut réprimer un cri de surprise qui retentit dans toute et remonte en toute hâte l'escalier, il passe dans le couloir lorsque les portes s'ouvrent et que la lumière inonde le lieu. Les quatre autres que le cri a attiré découvrent avec stupeur le japonais dégoulinant de crème glacée et visiblement furieux. La porte de Wufei claque peu après faisant comprendre à la victime l'identité de son agresseur.

- Chang !

Mais l'interpellé se garde bien de revenir et vérouille la porte en hâte.

Heero pense un instant à défoncer la porte, mais la glace dont il est recouvert le géne et il se résoud finalement à renoncer afin de se rendre dans la salle de bains, il lance au passage un regard noir à Quatre et à Trowa qui ont visiblement du mal à se retenir de rire. Duo lui lui emboîte le pas, le regard étrangement brillant et entre juste après lui dans la salle de bains.

Heero qui ne portait qu'un boxer l'a déjà retiré et est sur le point d'entrer dans la douche lorsque des mains le retiennent et l'obligent à se retourner.

- Duo ? Excuse moi, je voudrais me débarasser de...

- Je vais t'aider. Sussure l'américain.

Avant que le métis ne puisse dire un seul mot la bouche de l'américain se pose tout contre son cou et entreprend de lècher la crème ayant coulé jusque là. Malgré les protestations d'Heero il poursuit son ouvrage avec application.

- Ce serait vraiment dommage de perdre toute cette glace. Murmure t'il à l'oreille de son partenaire.

Heero sent un frisson le parcourir, qui ne doit certes rien au froid, mais dont il n'arrive pas à déterminer avec précision les causes. Peut être les mots, à moins que ce ne soit le contact de cette langue qui a atteint son épaule. La pointe se glisse rapidement dans le creux formé par la clavicule où une petite quantité de crème fondue a formé une flaque que le natté trouve savoureuse car s'y mélange le goût de sa glace favorite et de la peau de celui qu'il aime.

Un frisson parcourt le corps du métis tandis que la langue insiste dans cette zone sensible et ce frisson fait sourire Duo.

- Sensible ? Avoue qu'il serait dommage d'utiliser de l'eau.

Seul un soupir répond à cette demie question. De plus en plus motivé l'américain poursuit son curieux nétoyage en passant d'une épaule à l'autre en suivant le dos musclé, soulignant le tracé des omoplates, déclenchant de nouveaux frissons, plus prononcés. Il prend son temps, effaçant avec soin la moindre trace de chocolat, cueillant du bout des doigts une pépite de chocolat qui se trouvait collée en plein milieu de la colonne vertébrale et l'engloutissant avec autant de plaisir que le reste. Il entreprend ensuite de délivrer la seconde clavicule de sa crème avec de petits coups de langues rapides et précis qui font soupirer celui qui subit cet inhabituel mais non moins sensuel lavage.

Un coup d'oeil au visage d'Heero apprend à l'américain que la légendaire froideur du premier pilote n'est bel et bien plus qu'une légende. Les yeux mi-clos le japonais semble avoir du mal à trouver sa respiration. Il découvre aussi avec gourmandise que de minces filets de chocolat ont dessiné des entrelacs sur le visage empourpré. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en songeant qu'il ne peut laisser les choses en l'état.

Il débute par le menton ferme puis évite habilement les lèvres pleines pour caresser les joues, s'attarde sur un oeil, trace sa route sur le front plissé par la tension croissante, marque une autre pause sur l'autre oeil, retrace la forme d'une pommette avant de poser enfin ses lèvres sur celles, entrouvertes, d'Heero. Taquin il glisse brièvement sa langue dans la cavité offerte puis se recule en souriant.

Il prend quelques minutes pour contempler la superbe musculature de celui qui lui fait face. Il voit la crème descendre toujours plus bas sur le ventre plat et se mord les lèvres en constatant que certains filets ont déjà atteint un endroit précis. Un endroit précis qui est déjà fièrement érigé. Cette fois, c'est lui qui ne peut retenir un soupir. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir savourer un tel délice.

- Tu permets Hee-chan ? Demande t'il avec malice.

Mais il n'attend pas de réponse, positive ou non, pour commencer à laver cette partie là, estimant qu'il se doit de faire cesser la progression de la crème et l'empêcher d'aller plus bas.

Cette fois le corps du japonais se cambre et deux mains nerveuses se posent sur sa tête, agrippant sa chevelure nattée. Il se raidit, dans la crainte d'être repoussé, mais rien de tel ne se produit, les doigts se font doux dans ses cheveux, lui caressant le cuir chevelu. Soulagé il entreprend de chercher la moindre trace de chocolat et pour cela fait courir sa langue sur la hampe dure. Il n'en trouve guère en vérité, mais il ne s'en soucie que peu, il est en train de réaliser plus qu'un rêve : un véritable fantasme. Cédant à ses propres désirs il engloutit la verge entre ses lèvres et entreprend un mouvement de va et vient régulier. Il pose ses mains sur les hanches étroites, pour éviter toute tentative de recul.

Heero fronce les sourcils la sensation inconnue n'est pas désagréable, mais son instinct de soldat lui souffle que ce n'est pas acceptable de se rendre aussi vulnérable, puis la langue du natté entre à son tour en action et les sensations qu'elle lui procure étouffe les faibles protestations de sa conscience. Il découvre quels délices peuvent engendrer la soumission au plaisir. Ses yeux se referment lentement, cachant le feu de son regard. Duo a lui aussi fermé les siens, pour mieux savourer le goût unique du membre qu'il suce avec application.

Le japonais pour qui c'est la première expérience du genre ne tient pas longtemps à un rythme si soutenu et se déverse très vite dans la bouche qui le soumet à une si délicieuse torture. Duo avalle sans répugnance cette crème d'un autre genre dont le parfum se mèle à celui du chocolat puis se redresse, le sourire aux lèvres.

Prenant la main du japonais dans la sienne il le tire dans la douche et entrprend de régler les jets, délaissant celui qu'il vient de mener au plaisir.

Heero fait la moue, après tant de délices, cette sensation de vide lui déplait, il se rapproche donc très vite et se plaque contre le dos de Duo et fait descendre ses mains sur le membre du natté, désireux de lui rendre la pareille. Le sursaut de l'américain l'amuse, la raideur du membre qu'il vient de trouver l'enchante. Ses doigts effilés jouent négligement avec la hampe, testant sa dureté, évaluant sa longueur et son galbe.

Duo se retient de protester, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. ses propres doigts se crispent sur les robinets qu'il manipulait. jamais il n'aurait pensé sentir le japonais le toucher ainsi.

Heero sent son membre se dresser à nouveau et sourit, dans son trouble l'américain s'est légèrement penché en avant, lui offrant "involontairement" l'accès à son intimité. Intimité qu'il investit d'un doigt curieux. Le petit cri qui salue son audace n'a rien d'un cri de douleur et si le corps se cambre, ce n'est certes pas pour le fuir. Encouragé il laisse un second doigt, puis un troisième rejoindre le premier, fasciné par la souplesse de l'orifice et le plaisir que cette intrusion semble conférer au natté qui cette fois ne peut plus réprimer ses gémissements, il entreprend de remuer ses doigts et le gémissement se transforme en plainte sourde. Soudain un cri aigu se fait entendre, comme si ses doigts avaient atteint une zone sensible à l'intérieur du corps du natté et ce dernier se cabre. Intrigué Heero renouvelle son mouvement et parvient au même résultat.

- Heero... s'il te plaît, viens... Implore Duo dont le corps entier tremble désormais tant son excitation atteint un seuil douloureux.

Emoustillé par la demande Heero retire ses doigts sans se presser et les remplace par son membre avide de sensations nouvelles. L'intimité du natté se resserre autour de lui, lui apportant des plaisirs inédits. Il débute un mouvement de va et vient qui l'embrase et qui ne laisse visiblement pas Duo indifférent s'il en juge par les halétements qui parviennent à ses oreilles.

S'entraînant l'un l'autre toujours plus loin ils atteignent finalement ensembles le plaisir. Heero se retire délicatement du corps de son amant et se laisse aller contre la paroi tandis que Duo lui glisse à genoux. Pendant quelques minutes on ne perçoit plus que le bruit de l'eau et de deux respirations entrecoupées.

Enfin, Heero s'écarte du mur, se penche pour redresser l'américain et entreprend de savonner sa chevelure avec application, aidé dans cette tache par les doigts experts de Duo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortent de la salle de bains et se trouvent face à Quatre qui leur sourit d'un air embarassé.

- Je commençais à me faire du soucis...

Duo lui adresse un sourire éblouissant.

- No problem Quat' chan, on a juste eu une petite "Ice-cream fever", mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, pas vrai Hee-chan ?


End file.
